Zuzu Boyle
| romaji_name = Hīragi Yuzu | nicknames = Strong Yuzu | age = 14 | gender = Female | relatives = Shuzo Hiragi (father) | school = * Miami Second Middle School * You Show Duel School | anime_deck = Melodious | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Yuzu Hiragi is one of the main characters and a childhood friend of Yuya Sakaki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She gives powerful pep talks. Her father owns You Show Duel School, the Duel school that she and Yuya attend, where they spend their time honing their Dueling skills. She functions as the straight man in comedy acts with Yuya. Design Appearance Yuzu has dark pink hair which she wears tied up in ponytails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs. Yuzu's outfit consists of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. She notably is not shown wearing the school jacket from Miami Second Middle School that other female students wear. She also wears a bracelet with unknown magical powers. These powers seems to be connected to the Dark Duelist. Etymology Yuzu's name could be derived from the fruit Yuzu, a citrus fruit and plant originating in East Asia. Personality Yuzu is shown to have an extremely short temper, often resulting in her actions causing huge consequences. An example of this would be when she smashed her fists down on the Solid Vision technology computer at You Show Duel School out of annoyance of how Yuya was Dueling, which ended up destroying the machine. Yuzu also has a tendency of whacking a paper fan on other people's heads, especially Yuya and Shuzo, whenever they do something foolish. She is also shown to be quite argumentative, wanting to argue with a spectator who insulted Yuya and his father before his Duel with Strong Ishijima, showing that she can be just as defensive and caring of Yuya and his belief in his father. Anime biography Yuzu monitored the Duel between Yuya and Noboru in You Show Duel School. Angered at Yuya for not focusing on the Duel, she pounded on the Solid Vision machine's keyboard, causing it to malfunction. As Yuzu panicked, the machine exploded right in front of her face. After the incident, Yuzu was still upset at Yuya for goofing off. As her father, Shuzo, was excited at Nico Smiley's offer for the newest Solid Vision technology, Yuzu smacked him on the head with a paper fan and criticized him for going against his word for not letting Yuya Duel against Strong Ishijima. When Yuya disappeared, Yuzu wondered where he went. Later, she, Noboru and Shuzo went to the Dueling arena to watch Yuya's Duel against Ishijima. She was shocked when Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon, and even more so when he actually defeated Ishijima. Afterwards, the You Show Duel School was flooded by applicants, which proved difficult for Yuzu to keep up with, alongside the fact that she was scheduled to Duel Yuya in an exhibition match. Before the Action Duel started, Yuya began acting foolishly, earning him a smack from Yuzu's fan, prompting the ire of Yuya's newfound fans. Realizing that she would be portrayed as the villain, she urged Yuya to exchange insults with her, and Yuya came up with the concept that she was looking for revenge for Ishijima. However, Yuya failed to Pendulum Summon during his turn, so he instead urged Yuzu to attack him, under the impression that the pinch would allow him to Pendulum Summon. Instead, Yuzu's attack went through, winning her the Duel. She examined Yuya's Pendulum Cards afterwards to try and figure out how the Summon worked, but they were unable to do so, and all the applicants save Tatsuya left, despite Yuzu's protests. She introduced Tatsuya to Yuya, and the boy was accepted into the Duel School. At school the next day, Yuzu frantically tried to wake Yuya (who had been up all night trying to Pendulum Summon again), before their teacher could notice; unfortunately, her efforts were unsuccessful, resulting in Yuya embarrassing himself by trying to claim the answer to the problem he'd been asked was "the right one." Yuzu whacked him over the head with her fan, pointing out that that was never the right answer. After school, Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya all asked to see a Pendulum Summon, but they were interrupted by Shingo Sawatari, who threw sucker-tipped darts at Yuya (to Yuzu's disapproval.) When Shingo, claiming to be a fan of Yuya, offered the use of the Center Duel Field at LDS, Yuzu was somewhat insulted that the school owned by her family was being passed over, but she went along to LDS regardless. Shingo then asked to see Yuya's Pendulum Cards, and swiped them when they were offered, then he offered to return them to Yuya if he won against him in a Duel, holding Yuzu and the other children hostage on top of a suspension bridge in "Dark Town's Prison Tower." When Yuya picked up Action Trap Cards that were set in the area, the place where Yuzu and the children were standing was damaged, and Futoshi almost toppled off were it not for Yuzu's intervention. Scared by the heights, Futoshi began crying, prompting Yuzu to try and reassure him, stating that boys shouldn't cry. After Shingo Pendulum Summoned, the Duel began to go badly for Yuya until he was able to reclaim his stolen Pendulum Monsters with "Empty Fishing." At that point, the tower crumbled beneath Yuzu and the others, but she and Ayu were saved by "Stargazer Magician," and she cheered Yuya on as he won the Duel with his own Pendulum Summon. Afterwards, Shingo tried to take the Pendulum Cards by force until he was knocked out by Sora Shiun'in, who proceeded to declare himself Yuya's apprentice. Yuzu was more shocked about the state of Shingo and his friends, until Sora reassured her that he'd siply knocked them unconscious. As she walked to school with Yuya the next day, Yuya explained that Sora had followed him home and continued to follow him around; Sora proving so by popping up behind them a few seconds later. After Yuya's continual refusal to show Sora a Pendulum Summon, Sora asked Yuzu, who he thought was Yuya's girlfriend, to tell him to do so. Yuya and Yuzu denied that they were dating, Yuya claiming he'd never date a "strong, crude girl" like Yuzu. Though somewhat uncomfortable after Sora's statement, Yuya's remarked earned him a swat from Yuzu's fan, and she angrily walked off, muttering furiously that Yuya didn't have to describe it like that. Nevertheless, her anger eventually faded, though Sora continued to interrupt them over the course of the day, putting Yuya in a bad mood. Yuzu managed to snap him out of it, pointing out that he was an entertainer, but Sora had followed them to the You Show Duel School. His begging Yuya to Duel him and his reaction after being turned down yet again by Yuya earned Yuzu's sympathies. Eventually, Yuya agreed to Duel Sora. During the Duel, Yuzu appreciated Sora's cute-looking monsters, though she was surprised when he Fusion Summoned and she comforted a scared Ayu. After Yuya's "Odd-Eyes" was destroyed, Yuzu sympathized with him, knowing that the card represented both Yuya's courage and his Pendulum Summoning. She was relieved for him when he won the Duel. One day Yuzu and Ayu, on their way back to the You Show Duel School with ice cream overheard two of Shingo Sawatari's friends commenting that Shingo was planning on getting revenge on Yuya for humiliating him, so she decided to go after him, intent on repaying Yuya for saving her in his Duel with Shingo. When she got to their hangout, she told Ayu to go and tell Yuya what was happening before entering the warehouse. Her interruption caused Shingo to choke on his food, and she angrily yelled at and insulted him, calling him a second-rate Duelist and not letting Shingo get a single word in in response. She demanded to Duel Shingo, and he accepted, locking them inside the warehouse. Before they could begin, the warehouse door was thrown open by a mysterious Duelist, who raised his Duel Disk, indicating that he intended to take Yuzu's place in the Duel. She protested, but the Duelist told her that he didn't want to see her hurt anymore. The Duelist Set his entire hand on the first turn, only to have it destroyed by Shingo's new "Monarch" cards. Yuzu realized in shock that she could feel the wind from "Mobius the Mega Monarch" when it used its effect and attacked despite the fact that they weren't in an Action Field. The Duelist used the effects of the Spell Cards in his Graveyard to block the direct attack and then performed an Xyz Summon on the next turn, calling out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," then using it to reduce Shingo to 100 Life Points, violently damaging the warehouse with its attack. The Duelist questioned Shingo, then turned to leave, but Shingo attempted to win the Duel, only to be countered by another card from the Duelist's Graveyard, "Phantom Des Spear," which pierced Shingo's jacket. The Duelist removed his mask and revealed himself to be a boy with a face that resembled Yuya so much that Yuzu, Shingo and his gang mistook him for Yuya. She attempted to ask him what he had been doing, but her bracelet suddenly glowed with a harsh magenta light, blinding her. After the glow had faded away, the Duelist vanished. As Yuzu tried to locate the mysterious Duelist, Yuya stormed into the warehouse, asking her what had happened. The next day, Yuzu attended class with Yuya and her friends, but she remained preoccupied over and was deeply trouble by what she'd seen the previous night. She asked her father whether their school taught Xyz Summoning, with her father, puzzled, replying that they didn't. Yuzu was somewhat relieved until she heard Gongenzaka shouting at Shingo's friends, who were claiming that Yuya had hospitalized Shingo. They pointed out that Yuzu had seen it too, and Yuzu remained silent, unsure of what she'd seen. Himika Akaba, Chairwoman of the Leo Corporation, then arrived, also accusing Yuya. Eventually though, she stated that, regardless of whether Yuya had attacked Shingo or not, the loss would damage the reputation of LDS and could not go unanswered. Akaba then made a bet that the two schools would Duel; if LDS won, they would acquire the You Show Duel School and add Pendulum Summoning to its curriculum. Yuya refused to give into their ideals, though Yuzu still wasn't sure about what she'd seen. She asked Yuya if he'd attacked Shingo and Yuya denied it. Convinced that he was telling the truth, Yuzu agreed to fight with him, and Sora joined them as the three representatives to fight the three elite students from LDS; Yuya going first against Hokuto Shijima. After Yuya won his match against Hokuto, Yuzu offered to fight next against Masumi Kotsu. Yuzu went in with confidence knowing that a win would protect the You SHow Duel School and Yuya. Masumi was able to see that Yuzu was clouded and feeling off balanced. During the duel, Yuzu saw Yuya as the Dark Duelist which affected her actions. Even though she got an advantage after her first turn, Masumi rebounded and used the effect of Gem-Knight Master Diamond to finish Yuzu off. Yuzu jumped at the opportunity to grab an action card which was revealed to be a reflection of it. Masumi's point about Yuzu's eyes being clouded was proven. Yuzu was blasted back by 'Master Diamond' and lost her duel. When Yuya was trying to wake her up, she saw the Dark Duelist instead of Yuya. With the score tied at 1-1, Gongenzaka dueled with with Todo to determine the You Show Duel School fate. After the duel ended in a draw, she watched the tiebraker duel between Yuya and Reji. After Yuya's win against Reji, she tried to console with Yuya after he realized he was not the only one who could Pendulum Summon. After her father lost his duel to Yuya and was acting as he does, she slapped him with her fan. While at school, she was approached by Shingo and she turned his gesture down. She later learned that Reji left the duel because of Professor Marco's attack. It was then later revealed that she was already qualified for the Junior Youth Duel Championship. After hearing of Yuya's goal to become stronger, she went in search of Sora who she found at LDS. She then carried Sora to the hanger where Shingo was attacked and asked him to train her in Fusion summon due to her loss at Masumi. Sora gave her a Polymerization card and explained the basics of fusion summoning. She then watched as Sora chased down the Dark Duelist and fought with his duel disk. Manga biography .]] Yuzu has made an appearance in the special manga chapter. She is seen several times cheering Yuya in his Action Duel against Reiji. Deck Yuzu uses a "Melodious" Deck, focusing on Swarm tactics through cards such as "Fantasia Maiden Sonata" and "Solo: First Movement", giving her early access to her ace, "Fantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart". Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters